You Only You Forever
by ay-ray-ray
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends Bellas whole life. She's the only one who knows the cullen's secret. How far will she go to be with Edward forever? LOTS OF LEMONS! EXB AXJ EMXR. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction. I want to apologize before hand for any gramatical errors and spelling mistakes. Please, please, please *is on knees begging* review. If nobody likes this i won't continue. I'll post chapter one soon... like, after i'm done with this one. :D so please tell me what you think. be honest. thanx. love you lots.**

**~Ray~**

_**You. Only You. Forever.**_

_**Preface**_

I've known Edward Cullen ever since I can remember. But knowing who he is and knowing _him_ were two totally different things. Almost every girl within a ten mile radius knows _who_ Edward is but I, beside his own family, am the only one who truly knows _him_. To most people, Edward is just physical, something absolutely stunningly beautiful. To me, Edward is the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful, gentleman ever to walk the earth. He _is_ astonishingly gorgeous, with his shiny bronze hair, intense topaz eyes, and marble white skin, Edward is perfect. But I've grown accustomed to staring into topaz and being enveloped in marble and bronze. I would never be unaffected by his perfection, but I refused to let him know this. Edward is my best friend in all respective purposes; I told him everything and am practically surgically attached to his hip. We have always been together, usually accompanied by his four 'siblings', Alice, who is my girl best friend, her boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie, the most beautiful of all blonde girls to ever grace this planet with her presence, and her boyfriend Emmett, the _hugest_ guy to ever live, he put body builders to shame, to me and everyone who knows him well, he is just a giant teddy bear with a good heart. Carlisle and Esme are Edward's adoptive parents. The whole family is as sweet and caring as they could be, I practically _live_ at the Cullen mansion, between Alice's shopping trips and Edward's secret meadow visits, I barely found the time to go home and cook dinner for my father Charlie before he got home from work. But knowing the Cullens as I do comes with responsibility. The Cullens have a secret and I would rather die than reveal that secret to anyone; but I would also die to become part of their secret. The Cullens are vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

_**You. Only You. Forever.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

"What's up Alice?" I asked when I heard, rather than saw the door open and close all in the same millisecond. That's a cool thing about vampires; when they want to, they run so fast that they totally vanish from sight, well, if you're still human like me.

"How did you know?!?" She asked looking confused as she abruptly stopped by my bed.

"Alice, you're the only one, besides Emmett, who comes in here without knocking first." I told her "And Emmett always announces his presence, when you didn't, I knew it wasn't him." I explained turning my attention back to my book, _Wuthering Heights_. I'd read it a million times, but I never grew tired of it.

"Oh," She said looking defeated. "Well, stop reading that book and get your shoes on, we're going shopping!!!" She said suddenly elated.

I groaned placing my book spine up on the bed, knowing I'd never win a fight against Alice, "Why, Alice, why?" I shook my head in defeat. I got off my bed and started rummaging in my closet for my shoes.

She started bouncing her small pixy like figure up and down on my bed clapping her hands, her black spiky hair moving slightly with each motion,

"Edward has something planned for you two tonight; you need a formal dress with matching shoes and makeup. I don't think you'll need a purse for this…" She trailed off and her eyes glazed over. I sighed finding my shoes, waiting for her to recover. That is also something unique about being a vampire, some had… abilities. For instance, Alice can see the future. She isn't the only Cullen who is special; Edward can read minds, and Jasper does this thing with emotions, he can make you feel tired, or happy, or sad depending on what he wants, but you also influence him, he absorbs your feelings and gives you new ones. His ability is by far the most complicated of the Cullen's. Suddenly Alice returned to bouncing on the bed and clapping her hands,

"Nope, no purse needed." She smiled at me, her entire pixy face lighting up.

"Alice have you talked to Edward about this?" I asked her slipping my high top Converse All Stars on.

"No, he just decided what he was going to do while he was out hunting an hour ago." She told me. Now, before you get all worked up, I should tell you about the Cullen's lifestyle, and most importantly, their diet. They don't feed on human blood like they're created to do; they refuse to lower themselves to that standard of living. They are 'vegetarians' and only feed on animals.

"Oh," was all I managed before she was pulling me out of the house and leading me by the hand to her yellow Porsche 911. That was another thing about the Cullens; they all _loved_ speed; so they all drive _really_ nice _really _fast cars. Alice had her Porsche, Jasper rode a silver Harley Davidson that Edward had bought him, Rosalie drives a BMW M3 Convertible, Emmett drives an oversized Jeep Wrangler, Esme and Carlisle drive a Mercedes S55 AMG, and Edward drives two cars, his unobvious car; a Silver Volvo, and his 'Special Occasions' car; a black Aston Martin Vanquish.

"So Alice?" I asked once we were well on our way to the mall.

"Hmm?" She replied changing lanes, hitting 95mph.

"Are you going to tell me _what _Edward has planned for us tonight?" I asked without much hope. Alice never told me anything.

"Of course not silly," she giggled, "That's Edward's job."

"Well then would you mind telling me _when_ these plans unfold?"

"I don't know exactly," She responded, "I only know that its tonight and it's late enough for it to be pitch black outside. It's going to be a clear night too. I could see stars."

"Oh." I said thoughtfully. Where would Edward take me where Alice could see stars in her vision? I could not, for the life of me, figure it out.

"We're here!" she squealed jumping out of the car. She stood by the rear bumper bouncing in place waiting for me to amble my way out of the car over to her. Once I did she looped her arm through mine and started talking animatedly about shopping. I tuned her out and looked at where 'here' was. Alice was leading me toward a Gucci store. Gucci! Alice never did anything halfway. I sighed.

"Oh, come on Bella! This is a favor for you! At least _pretend_ that you're enjoying yourself." She pleaded with me.

"Yay, Alice!!! Thank you _so_ much for bringing me against my will to one of the most expensive stores in all of Port Angeles so we can spend three thousand dollars of your parent's money on the dress, that I apparently _need_, alone!" I retorted, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine. Just don't talk then." She said angrily.

I sighed and followed her into the store.

She picked out four dresses for me to try on. She handed them to me, held the dressing room door open for me and tapped her food impatiently as I changed.

The first dress she'd picked out was a floor length, fire engine red, backless evening gown that tied at the top around my neck. I walked out of the dressing room to show Alice. She shook her head and I returned to the dressing room to put on the second dress.

This one was a deep green knee-length dress with sequence accenting the low neckline and spaghetti straps. Again, I walked out of the dressing room to show Alice. Again, she shook her head and gently pushed me back into the dressing room to change into the third dress.

I liked this dress. It was a vivid purple strapless dress. It came down to just above my knees and gave the impression that I had more cleavage than I did. I went to show Alice. She contemplated this dress longer before asking,

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I like it, but let me try on the last one before we decide." I said.

"Okay. Go on then." She pushed me toward the dressing room.

I slid into the midnight blue silk dress. The dress was beautiful. It had a rounded neckline and a plunging back. Thick slightly ruffled straps flowed from the neckline to touch the top of the fabric just above my rear end. The shiny fabric flowed down to the ground and had a small train. It was perfect. I studied my self in the mirror. It hugged my practically non-existent curves well and looked good with my skin tone.

"Oh my God, Alice. I _love_ this one!" I squealed to her.

"Well let me see!"

I walked out of the dressing room and over to Alice doing a small turn to show her the whole dress.

"Oh." She gasped, "I like that one too Bella!" She squealed, "I think we've found our dress! Now for shoes…" She trailed off leaving the dressing room dancing over to the shoe section, leaving me to change back and replace the dresses we weren't buying. I tried not to cringe looking at the price tag on the dress. $2,000! On one single dress! She was insane… but I _did_ like the dress. I shook my head and walked to Alice's side. She had a Stiletto shoe box in each hand.

"Blue," She said bouncing her right hand, "Or silver?" she bounced her left hand.

I bit my lip thinking. Her eyes glazed over and when she came back from her vision she grinned.

"_Definitely_ blue." She said discarding the silver shoes back on the rack.

I groaned. "Alice you are killing me with the suspense. And what was with that grin?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled sweetly up at me while helping me strap the tall heels onto my feet.

"Hah!" she exclaimed in triumph. "They're a perfect fit! Take them off. We need to go get accessories now."

She liked this whole shopping thing_ way_ too much. She paid for my dress and shoes and we left the store. While walking to the jewelry store on the other side of the mall. As we were walking, Alison's eyes glazed over and she abruptly stopped moving, she recovered before I could recognize what was happening. She smiled devilishly at me and dragged me into the Victoria's Secret that we just happened to be walking past.

"Here. Go try these on." Alice said a few minutes later. Thrusting lace at me, propelling me toward the fitting rooms, she said, "And I want to see them."

I groaned and went to try on the first… ensemble Alice had picked out for me. It was midnight blue, like my new dress and _very _revealing; lace and elastic and not much else. Alice was outside my fitting room door going on about the lingerie.

"You obviously won't be wearing a bra, with the backless dress we bought so I figured we'd focus on the panties for tonight, what's taking so long in there?" She said in one breath.

"I don't want to go out there, Alice. I haven't been this naked since birth." I blushed at the thought of walking out into a public store, Victoria's Secret or not, in nothing but my bra and panties.

"Fine. I'll come in there." She said, quickly slipping the fitting room door open. She slid her tiny body in and gracefully shut the door again with a snap.

"I like this." Her eyes glazed over and I gave her a minute. "Yep. Definately the ones." She smirked at me and left after telling me that all the other ones will fit and we'll get them too. I got dressed quickly and handed the garments out to Alice for her to go buy them. She dragged me to the accesorie store and I endured her matching necklaces with bracelets with my dress for another hour before she finally made up her mind and agreed that we needed to head home now or she wouldn't have enough "Bella Barbie" time to make me perfect for whatever it is that Edward had planned for us tonight. I sighed happily as i slid into Alice's porsche and we began to drive home. I fell asleep and ten minutes, that felt like about five seconds, later I felt myself lifted from the car and carried into what i assumed to be the Cullen mansion by whom I assumed to be Edward. No one else would've let me sleep they all would've made me walk my own self up the three flights of stairs to Alice's room where she, no doubt, already had the flat iron on and the portable salon chair out waiting for me.

I circled my arms around my carrier's neck and curled into, yep... definately his, chest. "Thank you Edward." I whispered when I'd opened my eyes wide enough to see that it was indeed his beautiful bronze hair that my fingers had locked into.

"For what? Letting Alice capture and torture you in her own way, or planning something for you and I for which you will have to dress up for and again, endure Alice's fasion addiction?" He said sarcastically in my ear.

I smiled against his neck. "Both." His chest rumbled with a deep chuckle and i knew, without looking, that he was wearing my favorite crooked grin. He carried me upstairs to Alice's room faster than I'd hoped, even though he _was_ going an incredibly slow human speed. Alice squealed when she saw me dozing in Edward's arms.

"Put her in here, Edward." Alice said dancing over to the powder room where, just as I'd thought, she'd already set up the portable salon chair and turned on the flat iron. As Edward sat me gently in the chair he whispered, "I'm sorry." and faster than you could blink, he was gone.

I dozed in and out as Alice did my hair and makeup. She forced me to stand and she handed me the new panties from Victoria's Secret and the new dress and told me that she was coming back in in three minutes if I was dressed or not. So I quickly stripped down, tugged on my new panties and threw on my dress just as Alice walked back in. She re-situated my hair and dress and put the final touches on my make up. Last but not least, she thrust the heels at me and told me to wait at the top of the stairs until she told me to come down. I looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Stairs and five inch spiked heels and me, all at once, equaled a disaster waiting to happen. I gripped the handrail tightly when Alice called for me to come down the stairs.

_Easy does it, Bella. _I thought to myself. _One foot in front of the other._ I didn't look up until I reached flat surface, I did not, however, relinquish my tight hold on the haindrail for I was just as much at risk of toppeling over while standing still as i was when in motion.

When I looked up, one of the most glorious sights I had ever witnessed stood before me. Edward. Not just Edward though. If I thought that he looked stunning in jeans and a pullover, I had obviously never witnessed beauty. Edward stood before me in a tux. I worked my way up from the floor. Black shiny shoes peeked out from black dress pants which ran all the way up to a brilliant white button up with a white tie and a black tux coat to polish off the look. His hair stood in it's usual disaray and his deep Topaz eyes locked with mine. He was... there were no words to describe him. I suddenly thought of the word for how I was feeling right now, love. I loved Edward. Edward Cullen. I loved Edward Cullen. No matter how many times or ways i said it i couldn't find any fault in it. I'd never realized it before, but i loved Edward Cullen. I blushed my usual deep red and Edward smiled his infamous crooked grin and offered me his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

Alice came downstairs to tell me that Bella was ready if I was. I nodded to her and she yelled for Bella, up the stairs. I watched as a silver heel slowly stepped down onto the first step followed by the other one. Bella decended the steps one at a time, probably so she wouldn't fall. I watched in awe as more of her came into sight. She wore a beautiful midnight blue silk dress that came to her ankles and had a perfectly tailored waistline and a low back that ended just above her bottom. Her brown hair was softly curled and her makeup was expertly applied to highlight her face. She was stunning. No other word could even hold a candle to her beauty. She looked up into my eyes and blushed a beautiful shade of crimson. That was one of my faveorite things about Bella. You could always read her like an open book. I smiled her favorite crooked grin and offered her my hand. She took it and then looked up at me worried.

"How are we traveling, Edward?" She asked looking into my eyes.

I laughed a little before saying, "We're going to run, Bella. Don't worry though, you'll be blindfolded." She pouted and bit her bottom lip. I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to smoothe out the worry lines on her forehead with my thumb and kiss her lush lips... _No!_ I scolded myself firmly, _Behave tonight. You can't be a gentleman thinking like that._ I composed myself as Bella went to get a jacket.

"Don't you mess up her makeup Edward Anthony Cullen." Alice said as I began to blindfold Bella.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it, Alice." I retorted sarcastically, proceeding to put the blindfold gently over Bella's eyes, tieing it behind her head.

I grabbed Bella's hand before gently lifting her onto my back, "Hang on." I told her. She tightened her grip around my waist and neck and buried her head into my shoulder. I smiled and jumped out the door and started running.

Roughly two minutes later I slowed to a jog and then came to a stop completely. "You can let go now Bella." I told her. She hadn't noticed we'd stopped. When I'd swung her around to stand in front of me, her cheeks had flushed red again, but she was shaking slightly. "Are you cold?" She nodded and I quickly shed my coat, which Rose had thoughtfully stuffed with heat packs, and set it over her slender shoulders. She pulled it around her body tighter and I smiled. I turned her to face what I'd set up for us and gently removed the blindfold. She gasped.

"Wow, Edward. Did you do all of this?" She asked in awe. I smiled at her and nodded. "When?"

"While Alice had you out shopping." I told her honestly.

She smiled, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"You might think that, but this pales in comparison to you, Bella." I smiled at her, "You look stunning."

She blushed lightly again, "You don't look too bad yourself, Edward."

I'd brought her to our medow. It was just a small clearing in the forest that I discovered a few years back and I enjoyed bringing Bella here. Tonight I'd decorated it as best I could. I'd made an isle from where we were standing to the center, with small candles and rose petals. It led to a table for two, ironic because I detest human food, but I'd do anything for my Bella. Alice had predicted a clear night, so the moon and stars shed a soft glow to match the candles I'd placed on the table. I'd borrowed Alice's twinkling party lights to decorate the nearby trees and I'd placed a blanket just off the isle so we could stargaze later. She was hungry though. I'd made sure that she wasn't fed before this. I'd cooked especially for her. A small steak, salad, and baked potatoes were on the menue tonight. I'd brought along some sugar and fruit for dessert also.

"Shall we?" I asked, offering her my arm.

She smiled and nodded at me, gathering her skirt in her hand, she let me lead her down the short isle and seat her in one of the two chairs. I sat accross from her and poured her some wine.

"Not that I'm not ejoying myself or anything, Edward." She said some time later, "But, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do all of this for?"

I dropped my eyes from her face for the first time since we'd sat down. She looked at me expectantly. "I, uh... I wanted to talk to you about something..." I said.

I looked up at her and she smiled encouragingly, "You can talk to me about anything, Edward, you know that."

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Bella, I've known you your whole life, and I've been utterly in love with you for every moment of it. I just thought that I needed to tell you that. That I love you, Bella." I looked into her eyes and waited for the running and screaming.


End file.
